When he really was just Harry
by Volunteer95
Summary: What if Harry wasn't a Potter? The boy-who-lived wasn't born in 1980, but 1979. So who is Harry? Why did he grow up in an orphanage? And why did Sirius leave the Potters to defend themselves? More importantly if he wasn't there friend then why is he still in Azkaban?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone don't worry I'm still going to update my other fics eventually but college starts Monday and so updating will be slow but I won't give up on any of my stories. I hope you all like this one. Thank you for reviews in advance on this and any of my other stories.

* * *

"H-How many are gone?" Severus whispered and Albus turned to see the distraught young man beside him.

"Out of the nine that were in there five dead, and the other four only survived because they were with their mothers." Albus admitted and Severus started retching before he could stop himself.

"Easy, easy my boy. This is not your fault, Severus." Albus soothed and Severus shook his head.

"I was too late. I didn't get to you in time. What good is my spying if I cannot protect the children? I-I can't do this anymore." Severus whispered and Albus gently lowered him onto a nearby bench.

"I know, I know." Albus soothed.

* * *

Meanwhile Sirius appeared at Lily and James with scorch marks on his clothes and blood running down his face.

"Padfoot, what happened?" James questioned sitting the man down.

"Death eater raids are happening everywhere tonight. The hospital, Ministry official's homes, Hogsmeade, and Diagon Alley. I-I tried to stop it, but I couldn't." Sirius whispered brokenly and James's eyes widened.

"What about the baby?" James inquired looking at Sirius closely.

"D-dead." Sirius sobbed and Padfoot pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Padfoot. I'm so sorry." James murmured as he held him close.

"I-I can't go home. What do I do?" Sirius demanded and James directed him to the stairs and into the room at the beginning of the hall.

"You stay here of course. I-I know it'll be hard to see your Godson for a while, but..." James trailed off and Sirius shook his head.

"No. No I can't James, and I can't be his Godfather anymore. This is all your fault. He's hunting children because of that stupid prophecy. My child wasn't even born in July and he's still targeting children because the only part that was told to him was that a child with a power to vanquish him would belong to those that had thrice defied him. Half of freaking Britain has thrice defied him and now you've put all our children in danger. You, Lily, that snitch, and Dumbledore are the reason my child is dead. As far as I'm concerned we no longer know each other...and I revoke the protection of House Black from this property. If Riddle comes for you then you can defend him alone. My family is ruined because of you and now I have to face my wife knowing I couldn't protect our child." Sirius hissed and then he took off storming out of the house.

As the protections of House Black dissipated the fate of the Potters were sealed. It wouldn't happen for another year, but on Halloween 1981 they would meet their end and their son would become an orphan.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 1, 1991**

Harry stood nervously and watched as a blonde headed woman ran straight at the wall and vanished. The father and son were fixing to run as well and he knew that if he didn't ask now he would be clueless as to what was going on. For all he knew there was a special spell he needed to know or a word that allowed him to pass through without smashing into the wall.

"Excuse me?" Harry called and the father and son turned paused and turned towards him.

"Yes?" the man inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Could...could you tell me how to...how to...?" Harry probed motioning towards the wall.

"Oh honestly, don't they tell you muggleborns anything these days? See Draco, this is why I wanted you to go to Durmstrang where there are hardly ever any muggleborns." Lucius snarked and Harry shrunk back.

"Well at least they don't end up in Slytherin, so I won't have to worry about muggleborns, Father." Draco reminded him with a smirk.

"Indeed. Listen boy why don't you just go on back home to your muggle parents and stay away from our kind?" Lucius snarled and then grabbed Draco and made to leave.

"That is enough, Lucius!" a woman's voice thundered and the man stilled turning.

"Do not speak as if we are on friendly turns, Mrs. Weasley." Lucius snapped and Draco snurled his knows as five red heads came up behind the woman.

"Only in my nightmares, Mr. Malfoy. Now leave the boy alone. Wouldn't want the paper to hear about you threating muggleborns would you? After all now that you're not under the imperious curse you shouldn't have a problem with muggleborns, should you?" Molly probed and Lucius's eyes flashed.

"Do not threaten me. I've taken up enough of my time with the mud-muggleborn and I have to see my son off to his first year. If you will excuse us." Lucius snarled, smirking slightly one final time, and then he propelled Draco forward and through the wall. Molly glared before shaking her head and turning to the scared little boy who was almost shaking.

"Don't worry about him, dear. Not everyone has that opinion of muggleborn witches and wizards. I can show you how to get onto the platform, so not to worry. These five are headed there as well and I had two more before them to already graduate from Hogwarts." Molly assured and the older kids nodded at him.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Percy. I'm a fifth year prefect so if you need help just let me know. Prefects make sure that the younger kids don't have any problems and most of us are good about helping with homework questions." Percy explained offering his hand to Harry who slowly took it and shook it smiling back slightly.

"Fred and George at your service. I'm Fred, but I go by Forge most often, and that's my twin George though he goes by Gred. We're the pranksters of Gryffindor and we're two years under Perce here. Don't worry about old Malfoy. He's been in a bad mood since he found out muggles don't need magic to fix their hair." Fred winked and Harry laughed while their Mom rolled her eyes with a fond look on her face.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Ginny and this is my twin Ron. We're in fourth year and the same goes for us. If you have trouble just come find us at any time. I'm usually either in the library or on the Quidditch Pitch and you can find this one wherever the food is." Ginny giggled as Ron stuck his tongue out before offering his hand to Harry.

"Nice to meet you, mate. Between you and me making enemies with the Malfoys is a step in the right direction so no need to worry. If Malfoy Jr. gives you any trouble I think between those two and us three we can handle it. Don't let Percy's title as prefect fool you. He's as much of a prankster as Ginny and me though I doubt we're as good as Forge and Gred." Ron winked and Harry smiled. He really liked the Weasley children and he hoped that he was put in their house and far away from the likes of Draco Malfoy.

"It's getting close to time you four better hurry through and I'll be behind you with..." Molly trailed off and Harry blushed realizing he had yet to introduce himself.

"My name's Harry. It's nice to meet all of you." Harry mumbled and looked at him a moment, most likely waiting for his last name, before nodding and taking off.

As Forge and Gred disappeard Mrs. Weasley explained how to get onto the platform before helping him guide his trolley onto plaform 9 3/4.

* * *

Fred and George helped him get his trunk into a compartment before heading back out to tell their Mom by one last time. Harry sat nervously in the compartment and thought about how nice it would be if he'd had siblings to go to Hogwarts with. Sadly no one knew who he was, other than the name Harry that was tapped on the basket he was found in, and so if he did have a family they obviously didn't want him. A commotion started on the platform and when he looked outside he spotted a boy with black hair and green eyes being followed by reporters and fans. If that had been Harry he would have been distinctly uncomfortable, but apparently the boy was used to it as he waved and signed autographs. The Weasleys all quickly boarded the train as the boy got close to them and their Mom moved off to the side so as not to be in the way. The boy turned as someone called him name and then slung an arm around the boy. More people started calling out to him and he turned pushing his hair off his forehead. As he did Harry saw something that he thought shocked him. Plain as day on the boy's forehead was a scar that was shaped like a lightening bolt.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville groaned as he reached into his pocket and came into contact with fabric. Gran would kill him if he lost Trevor after begging to bring him.

When he was born Gran became really overprotective after a scare that happened when he was young. Riddle, or as everyone called him You-Know-Who, started targeting children all over Britain. Most people didn't know why, at first, but when it came to light everyone was running scared. Families started moving away just to protect their children and some of those that stayed became very cautious. Then on Halloween 1980 he attacked one of the hospital wings. Nine children, spanning multiple years, came down with a virus. No one knew what the children had and so they were all put in a ward together for observation. Since the families of the children hadn't contracted the disease the mothers of the children were allowed to visit their children at any time, and nine rooms were set aside to allow for privacy. On Halloween night four of the children suddenly started improving and the families were called to colllect them after a final check-up. Deatheaters, Riddle's followers, attacked the hospital while nurses were trying to explain to the families of the suddenly healthy children how it was possible. The five children left inside had been murdered. Everyone had been devastated and what made it worse was that exactly one year later Riddle attacked this time. He attacked James and Lily Potter at their home in Godric's Hollow; while their son survived, he was known as the Boy-Who-Lived, they both died and Riddle vanished. Most people thought that he was dead,but his parents and Gran, along with many of the families, doubted that because Riddle's followers still had the dark mark though it had faded.

He had grown up at Longbottom Manor and the only child he basically saw besides his cousins was his Godbrother, the Boy-Who-Lived. To be honest they weren't very close and most times he'd stay with Gran and his Godbrother would only stay for a couple of hours before requesting to go home. That was how he came to be best friends with Trevor. Trevor was one of his Gran's toads that she raised and sold to the Magical Menargerie in Diagon Alley for the first years to purchase. Trevor was his favorite because he stayed away from the other toads, much like himself, and seemed to understand Neville. Gran always put the toads to the test by sitting up in Diagon Alley and allowing children to play with them. Sometimes Gran would actually sell the toads before they made it to the Magical Menargerie because children would get attached. Trevor refused to let any of the children touch him and when they picked him up he would hop out of their hands. Gran was shocked when Trevor allowed Neville to pick him up and she gave him to Neville as his seventh birthday gift. The only thing was that sometimes Trevor would run off like this and it would take hours or even days to find him. Gran had been hesitant to let Neville take him even though his parents said it was ok and it had taken weeks to convince her. Oh, he could have taken Trevor anyways, but he wanted, needed really, his Gran's approval. Finally a week before he was set to leave she'd given in because he admitted to her his very real fear. He was worried that he wouldn't make any friends and that he would be by himself. Gran had broken down at that, pulling him into her lap, and held him close. Now though he'd lost Trevor and if he couldn't find him, and he didn't make any friends, then not only would he be alone, but Gran would be so disappointed.

* * *

Hermione took deep breaths to keep the tears at bay and stood in the hallway staring out the window at the scenery. She knew that she couldn't stand for the entire trip, but she really didn't want to have to go back to the compartment she'd been in. The children had been nice, at first, but then they'd started rolling their eyes at her. She realized in hindsight that she shouldn't have been so pushy with the random facts that she'd memorized, but she wanted so bad to make friends. It had been just like this in the muggle world, but at least then she hadn't been alone. Taking another deep breath she was mortified to find stray tears trailing down her face.

"Hello, sorry, but have you seen a toad?" a voice questioned from beside her and Hermione jumped hastily wiping the tears off of her face. Luckily the boy didn't mention her tears though he did look down to give her a minute to herself.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen a toad." Hermione apologized and the boy sighed and nodded before moving past her.

"I could help if you'd like?" Hermione offered not liking seeing someone else as sad as she was.

"R-really?" Neville whispered and Hermione nodded.

"Sure, we're bound to have better luck with both of us looking." Hermione assured and Neville grinned slightly.

"Thanks. Trevor's a good toad, but he likes to wander around and with this being new to him I think he just went exploring. If I don't find him though...Gran will be so disappointed." Neville fretted and Hermione winced in sympathy.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Maybe someone else will know an easier way to find him." Hermione assured and Neville's face brightened.

"Maybe you're right. My name's Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom." Neville introduced holding out his hand. Hermione smiled and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you, Neville. My name's Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled and just like that her eyes brightened and she felt better. She wasn't sure if she and Neville would become friends, but she was glad that at least for now she wasn't alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at Hogwarts the teachers were having a last minute staff meeting.

"Honestly, Albus, you have nothing to worry about." Minerva insisted and Albus tensed.

"I know that, logically, Minerva, but this year there will be a lot of the children of death eaters here and it could prove problematic. I know there have always been children here of death eaters, but with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Nott children all being here this year is going to be different. Young Draco will have been trained to try and befriend the "boy-who-lived" and if that isn't possible then he'll become his nemesis. The other Slytherins that have parents that were death eaters will follow behind young Draco regardless of what happens." Albus insisted and Minerva made to argue before Severus spoke up.

"He's right, Minerva." Severus muttered and Minerva looked at her usually silent colleague.

"Severus?" Minerva questioned and Severus raised his head to look at her.

"I was a death eater, Minerva. I know exactly how Lucius works because he was one of the death eaters in charge of training me. With Riddle gone he will want to get on Potter's good side for two reasons. If Riddle truly is gone then he will believe Potter to be the most powerful wizard that there is even though it is unlikely that what happened that night actually had to do with Potter himself. On the other hand if Riddle returns he's made himself many options. If Potter can beat Riddle then he'll have ensured he's on the winning side, but if not then he'll either hand Potter over to prove his loyalty or try and turn the boy-who-lived dark. Albus's fears are not unfounded. In fact even if Draco cannot succeed in making friends with Potter then we may see another Slytherin child try and become his friend instead. I would most likely believe Nott to be the next or perhaps Zabini. Nott would do it to move his father farther along in Riddle's ranks, but Zabini would do it in hopes of creating another dark wizard that could defeat Riddle. I believe that this year is going to be very interesting indeed." Severus concluded and Minerva winced apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I'll make sure and keep an eye on Potter. It's the least that I can do for Lily and James." Minerva promised and Albus nodded looking pointedly at the other Heads of House.

"I'll also keep an eye out and try to recruit him to join the Charms club so that he won't have as much free time where he can be targeted." Filius nodded and then looked at Pomona and Severus.

"I will make sure that no one bothers him, but I think that there could also be a good side to him befriending one of the death eater's children. They are after all just children and he could ensure that they don't follow in their parents' footsteps. However, if I see that he is indeed becoming dark I will intervene." Pomona assured. Albus nodded in acceptance and looked at Severus curiously.

"I am sorry, but I cannot. I know that he was also Lily's child, but I just can't. There isn't any way that I can be around him without being reminded of what I couldn't prevent." Severus grimaced and stood to leave.

"Severus?" Albus called causing Severus to pause.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Severus questioned not bothering to turn around.

"What happened was not your fault, son." Albus reminded him and Severus simply shrugged before opening the door and heading for the Great Hall. Albus sighed deeply and looked back at the others.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get through to that boy." Albus grumbled and Minerva squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Give it time Albus, he's in a lot of pain. He'll help in anyway he can and that will be enough. In time perhaps he can grow to forgive himself. Until then at least he's safe here." Minerva reminded him and Albus nodded before ending the meeting.

The students would arrive soon and he wanted to watch the interactions of all of the students to check for problems.

* * *

"Neville, what are you doing?" a voice called as Neville opened the next compartment door and when Neville looked up a part of him tensed.

"I've...I've lost Trevor...and I can't find him." Neville admitted and one of the boys sitting in the compartment chuckled.

"Really Longbottom? A toad? That's the pet that you chose? I think I would prefer to just come by myself then have a toad." the boy laughed and Neville shrunk in on himself.

"You don't have to be so rude." Hermione snarked and the boy looked at her.

"And who are you?" the boy questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Enough, Cormac." the first boy called and Cormac sat back casting his eyes downward.

"C-can you help me find him, please?" Neville questioned and the first boy raised an eyebrow.

"We're close to Hogwarts, Neville. Why don't you just wait until we get there and have one of the prefects look for him? I mean if you really did lose him it's not like you can't get another toad, right? I mean Gran breeds them all the time." the boy reminded Neville and Neville mentally sighed in defeat.

"Yea, I guess. Thanks." Neville nodded and turned pulling Hermione with him and past the compartment. When they were finally past the compartment he let her wrist go and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I could tell that what he said made you mad and I didn't want you to get on his bad side." Neville explained and Hermione looked in confusion.

"He shouldn't have treated you like that though; I mean you asked for his help." Hermione reasoned and Neville just shook his head.

"That's just how he is sometimes. Don't worry, if I was really in trouble he'd help." Neville assured.

"Is he your brother or something?" Hermione questioned having noticed that both boys had black hair and the other boy had referred to someone they both knew as Gran.

"No, he's my not my brother, I'm an only child. He is my Godbrother though. His name is EJ, it's short for Evan James, but everyone else knows him as... the Boy-Who-Lived." Neville explained and Hermione's eyes widened.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
